In Real Life ( Akashi X OC Love Story)
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: In real life, anime doesn't exist. In real life, doing the impossible is not possible. What if in real life, you might meet someone who came from a manga and can do the impossible? Meet Matsubara Maria as she falls for Akashi Seijuro, but fears him as well. How will this turn out for her when this is In Real Life...
1. Chapter 1

Maria was reading a manga about a new anime series called Kuroko no Basuke and she had a friend who read it alot. Maria rolled her eyes for the 1000th time because of Kagami's stupidity then a red-haired boy came to view as Maria flipped to another page. Maria stared at the red-haired boy with a red and yellow eyes. It was mysterious to her and she wanted to know more about him, but she laughed to herself.

" What am I thinking?! This guy would come to reality?! That would be impossible!" Maria laughed then yawned. " I guess I should sleep...Its my first day of school tomorrow in Rakuzan High. * yawn*" Maria closed her manga then put it under her bed. She turned the light off then went to sleep.

Maria's POV

* Dream *

I saw a door with roses and I walked in. My home clothes turned into a kimono then I saw a beautiful garden. I walked over to a rose bush then sniffed them.

" Who are you? And what are you doing in my garden?" I turned to see the red-haired boy with those mysterious eyes stare at me.

" I-uh-I...I'm sorry...I saw a rose door so I walked in then I saw this beautiful garden!" I answered and he still had the cold look on me.

" Who are you?" I blinked and he approached me and sat down beside me, staring at the roses.

" My name is Matsubara Maria. Nice to meet you, uh..." " Akashi Seijuro." " Oh, nice name Akashi-kun!" I turned to the roses then saw a golden rose. I wanted it badly just by staring at it and Akashi chuckled and smiled.

" You like that?" I nod at him and then he plucked it out and gave it to me...

* End of Dream *

( morning)

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

I groaned and punched the alarm clock. Question: Why do I always wake up at 6:30 am?! I yawned then stood up. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face.

I changed into my uniform then got my bag without knowing that I placed my manga. I got downstairs then heard my mom talking to someone. My mom saw me and told me to meet someone from my new school, he looked so familiar. It looks like I saw him in a book or something.

" Maria-chan, I'm glad you're awake! This charming boy wanted to walk you to school!" I looked at the boy. He had red hair and red and gold eyes.

" Maria-chan, its nice to meet you again." Again? Wait, the dream! And the manga!

" Eh?" I was kinda shock to see a guy from my dream and from the manga!

" We should get going. Basketball practice is going to start." I nod at him, dumbstruck and walked out my house with **him** and bid my mom farewell.

The walk to Rakuzan High was rather silent and it was uncomfortable for me to walk with a guy from a manga. Some girls would happily squeal in joy or started dancing in their heads, but not me. I was a different person. When something weird might happen, I'd stay out of it. If I hear something in a dangerous place, I'd stay out of it rather than see what that sound was.' Curiosity kills you' was my motto.

I turned my gaze to **him **and didn't notice where I was going. I tripped over a rock and fell, but **he** caught me in time. I blushed from his kindness and bowed at him when I was standing.

" Thank you, A-Akashi-kun." I said and nearly stuttered out his name, I blushed again. Akashi chuckled and made me look at him. He leaned and grabbed my chin so I could look at him and not looked down.

" You look cute when you blush." I blush more and we started walking again. I stared at the ground in embarrassment. How does he say that when he's perfectly calm?!

* * *

We reached Rakuzan High and walked to the gymnasium. I could hear the squeaking of the shoes and the bouncing of the balls.

Akashi inhaled then I saw a completely different person. He wasn't the kind and polite Akashi, no, he was a person I don't know. He was cold natured and his eyes looked deadly when you stare at them. I wanted to go home, I wanted this to be a dream. Yet I stood there frozen in fear.

He walked in and I followed. If I left, he might kill me. I don't want that. I'm not afraid of being killed, but I didn't want to leave my mom with my new baby brother still coming. No, I don't want that.

He walked over to the benches and I was going turn around to leave, but I could feel his cold stare stabbing me in the back. I gulped and walked over to him and sat down. I didn't want to look at him so I stared at Rakuzan High's basketball team as they played. They were really good then I heard someone call.

" Sei-chan! You're finally here!" I turned to see a guy who is about 188 cm. He saw me and he smiled. " Sei-chan! Who's the girl?" I wanted to leave, I was getting uncomfortable.

" H-Hi, I'm Matsubara Maria." I greeted him and he greeted back," Hi, Matsubara-san. My name is Mibuchi Reo. Its nice to meet you." He was about to grab my hand to shake when a sharp thing flew right at him. Reo dodged it in time and he frowned at Akashi.

" Sei-chan. I was just going to shake her hand." I stood up and Akashi turned to me with his cold stare, completely ignoring what Mibuchi-senpai.

" Where are you going?" He asks in a dangerously calm tone. I turned to him and smiled in fear.

" I-I...I should go walk around school. I don't want to get lost when I go here or anywhere." I answered, my legs were shaking a bit but I had to stand my ground.

" Be careful." I nod and walked out of there while gripping onto my bag.

* In Rakuzan High*

I walked around the school, memorizing every hallway and room. I was in class B-1 and the morning ceremony starts at 8:45 am.

I shuffled through my bag looking for my phone and found my manga. I took it out and started reading where I stopped, but the manga changed. The title was ' In Real Life' which made me a little creeped out. I started to read till the manga turned to dust.

That can't be possible. Am I in Kuroko no Basuke? Was I chosen to change the story? Those two questions made me wonder. How did I end up here?


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's POV

I was still creeped out about the whole 'manga' thing and I didn't want to tell anyone about that. I was about to go to the park when a certain someone called out; Akashi Seijuro.

I froze in fear and turned around. It was the cold-natured Akashi. I smiled at him and waved. He walked over to me and I wanted to run, but I didn't want to hurt him.

" Maria, where are you going? I thought you said you'd walk around the school." He said, grabbing my hand, painfully. I flinched and looked at him.

" A-A-Akashi-kun, I-I already walked around the school, I thought th-that there's still 30 minutes left that I should go to the pa-park." I stuttered out and his grip hardened. I should've ran away from him. I wished that I hadn't met him. But I know that nothing will change because this is real.

" I'm walking with you, that's an order." I flinched. He just ordered me. I nod and we started walking to the park, but something caught my eye. Street been 5 years since I played street ball. I smiled and started walking over there, forgetting about Akashi.

No one was playing, but there was a basketball. So I picked it up and started playing abit. Then I started perfecting my shots and kept playing more and more till...

" Maria, I thought you said you'd be walking around the park. Why are you here?" I dropped the ball and turned to see a very angry/pissed Akashi. I gulped and started explaining till he approached me then pointed a scissor to my face. " You lied. So its time for your _punishment_."

" Wh-What?" I asked and he leaned in. His eyes flickering as he stared deeply into me. He put the scissors back in his pocket and leaned to my ear then whispered," Meet me at the gymnasium in the end of the day." I nod and he left me. Alone.

Wait...I'm gonna be late! I started running to the school and I was right in time for the morning ceremony.

* * *

As the bell rang for dismissal, I got ready to meet Akashi at the gym. I wish he'd forget about the punishment thing!

I started walking to the gym then saw a group of girls entering. Cheerleaders. I sighed and walked in. The girls were practicing their cheer for the basketball team 'cause they were in the Inter high.

I sat down on the bleachers waiting for Akashi then after a minute or so, I got bored and got out my sketch pad. I started drawing Akashi and the basketball members, but one of the guys took my pad and started laughing and throwing it in the air. It was Hayama-senpai.

I stared at him as he acted childishly and throws my sketch pad around. I shrugged and pulled out another which made him stop what he was doing. Then someone growled. Everyone turned to Akashi who was standing there for a while now, which made me freeze and drop my pencil.

" Akashi-san! This isn't what you th-" He was cut off as Akashi threw a scissor at him which Hayama-senpai dodged, but left a small cut on his cheek.

" Kotaru! I want you to do 100 laps around the gym now!" It was clear he was angry, more angry. Hayama-senpai nodded and started his laps.

" Matsubara-san, are you okay?" Mibuchi-senpai asks and I nod at him. He approached me and handed me my sketchpad. But Akashi grabbed it before I could even get it. He looked at me with the red and yellow/gold eyes, sending chills down my spine. But I was angry at him for taking my sketchpad and being rude at Mibuchi-senpai.

" I'm sorry for disturbing your practice, Mibuchi-senpai. And I'm sorry for troubling Hayama-senpai." I bowed and Mibuchi replied with a no problem and a smile. I turned to Akashi and glared at him which made him smirk. I don't like that...

" Now for your punishment." I gulped and he took out his scissors then cut a piece of my hair and made a deep cut on my arm. The pain was normal for me, but I still whimpered then he stopped. He stepped away from me and totally ignored me as he started ordering the players to practice.

I was still frozen then I broke out of it when Akashi started barking orders. I looked at my cut and blood started dripping down, I sighed and took out bandages and bandaged up my arm. Then the cheerleaders surrounded me, I looked up.

" Are you okay? What did you do to make Akashi-kun angry?" One of the girls asked and I told them, they shake their heads and sighed. Wait, where's my sketchpad?! I looked at Akashi's hand and there it was. My jaw dropped as he started to look at my drawings and doodles. Why is the first day of school the worst?!

* BZZZZZZ*

I picked up my phone and saw a message from my mom.

TO: MARIA

FR: MOM

Maria, come home now! Someone important is here and he wants to meet you! PLEASE!

I closed my phone and picked up my bag and was about to run out of the gymnasium when the universe started to hate me more.

" Where do you think you're going?" I turned to Akashi and laughed nervously.

" H-Hey, A-Akashi-kun. I gotta go home... My mom texted me to come home n-" " No." " Wh-What?" " You aren't going home. I want you to stay here and that's an order." My eyes widen then I shake my head.

" I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. But there's someone important in my house and my mom wants me to meet him." When I said 'him', there was a spark of jealousy in his eyes and he gripped my hand painfully. I flinched.

" I said No." He muttered and I growled then pulled my hand back.

" You aren't the boss of me! I make my own decisions! I'm going home!" I yelled at him and stomped out of the gym in anger. When I was already like a mile away from Rakuzan High, I sighed. Damn. Akashi is the only person who made me this angry. I wish that I transferred to the new school: Seirin High.

I stopped walking and saw the Maji Burger. I should buy a shake and a burger before going home. I need a snack!

I went in then noticed two guys from Seirin. I bought what I want and sat down beside them. One of them waved at me and the other glared.

" Hi. Are you guys from Seirin?" I asked and they nodded. " Hello. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Kagami Taiga."

We started chatting then I left after a few minutes. I got home at 5 pm and went inside. I noticed that there were about 4 shoes that are not mine or my mothers. So this is the importanties.

I went to the living room and saw my mom with two people who are the same age as her. The important people reminded me of Akashi, but I just laughed it off. In my head.

" Maria! I want you to meet the Akashi family." My eyes widen as they look at me. WHAT?! THE AKASHI FAMILY?! I was already screaming in my head that I should've stayed at the Maji Burger.

I fake smiled at them and I told my mom that I will be up my room to change my clothes. When I was in my room, I jumped on my bed and screamed in my pillow. Why?! Why the Akashi family?! I kept screaming till I was out of breath.

I groaned and took out my PSP and started playing some basketball games in it till its time to make dinner. I forgot to change...

I saved my game and shut it down then took out some fresh clothes and changed. It was a blue hoodie, black cargo shorts, and I put some sleeves so my mom won't see my cut. I slid down the stairs and started cooking till someone knocked at the door.

" I'll get it, mom!" I yelled and she answered back. I washed my hands and walked to the door in my green apron. I opened it to see Akashi Seijuro himself. My eyes widen as he smirks at me. I was going to shut the door when the parents came to see who was at the door.

" Seijuro! I'm glad you came! This is the girl you were talking about then!" His mother exclaimed and smiled while I was supressing from screaming at them to leave. Akashi came in and kissed my hand which I blushed and earning squeals from our moms.

" Maria, I have a surprise for you!" I turned to my mom and rose an eyebrow. " The Matsubara and the Akashi family agreed for both of you to get married! Isn't that great?!" My jaw dropped as I looked at Akashi then to my mom.

" WHAT?!" I screamed at her which totally shocked her. " When did you plan this?! When I was born?! I can't believe you!" I yelled at my mom, not giving her the chance to reply then I ran up to my room and slammed the door, locking it. I can't believe my own mom did this to me!

I sat on the side of my bed and started crying. P-please.. This isn't real! This isn't real!

**It is**

NO!

**Yes**

When did she even planned this?!

**When your father left you, he let you have control over his company. You're the heir of the Matsubara family...**

Wh-What?! I waited for a response from my conscious, but got nothing. I frowned when my mother started knocking on my door and telling me to open the door, I ignored her. I laid down and thought,' This is just a dream...This isn't real...' Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

( Saturday morning: 6:30 am)

I woke up then rubbed my eyes. Was that a dream? I looked at myself at the mirror. It wasn't. My eyes were puffy and red and I was wearing the clothes that I wore that night. I hope that they're still asleep.

I opened the door quietly and went to my mom's room then saw her sleeping with Akashi's mom then to the guest room. I saw Akashi's father, but no sign of Akashi. I was about to turn around and eat breakfast then leave when he stood there in all his glory, well: shirtless, in a towel, and wet from showering.

I blushed and was about to run away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I was about to scream when he silenced me with a kiss. I tried to break away, but he was hugging me which made it harder. I kicked him in the groin and he smirked. Doesn't he even feel pain?! I was already out of breath and pulled back which I totally forgot to do.

" LET ME GO, PERVERT!" I screamed he hugs me tighter then Akashi's father came out of his room. You could see that look of the Akashi's eyes which kinda said 'go-back-in-the-room-or-I'll-throw-my-scissors-at-your-fucking-face' and Akashi's father nodded and closed the door.

EH?! THE PARENTS ARE AFRAID OF AKASHI?!

" No." He ordered out and I glared at him then struggled to get out of his grasp till his towel fell.

AAAHHHH! DON'T LOOK DOWN!

I closed my eyes shut then he kissed me again without bothering about his towel. He grabbed my butt and I gasped which gave him entrance for his tongue to roam in my mouth. I still struggled, not falling into the kiss.

( A while later)

He let go of me and I started panting, opening my eyes then I glared at him. I looked down so I could stare at the floor when I saw his manhood. I screamed and ran downstairs earning Akashi a chuckle and an evil glint in his eyes.

I entered the kitchen and almost stabbed myself with the knife thinking it was a dream when Akashi's father stopped me, I screamed and struggled thinking it was Akashi. Tears were pouring down my face and Akashi's fahter hushed me then apologized. I looked up to see Akashi ( in clothes), smirking at what he did to me. I cried harder and harder till I fell asleep.

Why did I meet him? I want the old Akashi-kun who was kind and polite. I don't want the new Akashi. He's hurting me. This isn't a dream... this is real... I want to die...

I hate you Akashi.

That was the last words I thought as I fell to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's POV

I stared at it and my left eye began twitching. I moved a shogi piece and Akashi smirked. I groaned again as he closes in to my king or whatever! Why did I even play shogi with him?!

* Flashback*

After passing out, I woke up at 2 pm in the afternoon on my bed, with Akashi beside me. I groaned and felt Akashi hug me from behind. I turned to him and saw him smirking.

" Lets play a shogi, Maria-chan~" Akashi cooes and I sat up. Well, tried to sit up. I fell back down and landed on him. I blushed and jumped off of him.

" Sh-Shogi?" I stuttered out, blushing madly as he sits up, shirtless. Then I remember what happened. But do I still hate him? I don't actually know... I'm weirding myself out already..

He got off the bed and took out something from his bag. A board and some wooden pieces. Oh, that's shogi! I nodded at him that I already know how to play and he began to set it up.

( A while later)

" Maria-chan~ Lets have a bet." Akashi cooed and I just nodded thinking that I will win the game. " If I win, you'll do whatever I say for three days." I nod and stared at the shogi pieces.

" If I win?" I asked and he chuckled. I looked back up at him and made a confused look.

" Maria-chan, I always win. But if you win, I'll do whatever you say for a day." I grinned at the idea and we began playing.

* End of Flashback*

I sighed and moved another piece then he smirked more. He moved a piece then said," Checkmate. I win, Ayame-chan~" I sighed in defeat then fell down on the floor on my back.

" What do you want me to do, Akashi?" I asked and he chuckled.

" Meet me at Rakuzan High at 6:30 am this Monday. That's when you start to do what I say. Ja ne, Maria-chan~" Then Akashi left my room and my house with his parents. Thank goodness his gone!

I got out my PSP and started playing a basketball game then I felt my touch screen phone vibrate. I paused my game and took out my phone in my pocket and grinned, happily. It was a text from my best friend, Akimara Shoujo.

To: MARIA

Sub: I'm In Tokyo!

Fr: BFF AKIMARA SHOUJO

SUP, MARIA! ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I LAST SAW YOU! Well, technically just for 2 years but it felt like forever! XD lol! Anyway, I'm in Tokyo and I'm going to this new high school called Seirin! Could you come over and walk me around Tokyo tomorrow? Anyway, SEE YA!

I jumped on my bed in glee and started squealing like a fangirl. I texted Akimara-chan back and smiled.

To: BFF AKIMARA SHOUJO

Fr: MARIA

LOL XD And I'm glad you're in Tokyo! I have to tell you something tomorrow too! Anyway, meet me at a restaurant called Maji Burger at 8 and its in the morning not in the evening. Lol. SEE YA!

I put down my phone and resumed playing the basketball game in my PSP. Oh, how I wish to play in tournaments like this! I just want to play with guys rather than girls because it would be so cool! I yawned and continued till I fell asleep, saving the game and shutting it down.

Akashi's POV

I stared at the ceiling of my room and sighed. What am I going to let Maria do this Monday? I really want to '**punish**' her badly. I groaned at the thought of seeing her naked and I growled. I have to focus for the Inter high Preliminaries. How did she even make me fall for her?

" Maria, I want you so badly." I mumbled before I closed my eyes to sleep, dreaming of another fantasy about me and Maria.

Maria's POV

I woke up at 7:45 and I nearly screamed. I jumped off my bed and took a really really quick shower then changed into my usual clothes: grey hoodie with black tank top underneath, black jeans, and rubber shoes.

I ran out of my house and nearly planted myself on the door of Maji Burger. I walked in and saw Akimara-chan in a yellow shirt, jeans, and yellow sandals. Her blonde hair was like the sun and her skin tone was nearly pale. Mine was pale so see the difference.

" Gomene for being late, I woke up at 7:45." I mumbled out for Akimara to hear and sat down right in front of her. I ordered about almost 10 burgers and 3 vanilla shakes. 2 burgers and 1 shake for Akimara and 8 burgers and 2 shakes for me.

" Woah, Maria. You're gonna eat all that?! The last time I saw you eat was the time you almost ate the whole chicken." Akimara joked and we both laughed.

After eating our breakfast, I started to tour Akimara around town and then our stop was infront of Seirin High. Even though the gym was far, I could hear the bouncing of balls and the squeaking of the shoes.

I grabbed Akimara's hand and I dragged her to the gym without her consent. I like to do things my way. Akimara nearly yelled at me when we entered the gym then she kinda went 'I-found-my-love-in-first-sight'. I was going to laugh when I saw who she was looking at. Kagami?!

" Excuse me, but who are you?" I turned to a girl who was kinda my height. Data began buzzing through my head. Name is Aida Riko, gender is Female, age is 17, height is 156 cm (5' 1"), weight is unknown, birthday is February 5th ( Aquarius), blood type is A, Seirin High Basketball Coach, has the talent to scan.

" Aida Riko..." I mumbled out, staring at her up and down. " Has the talent to scan a guy's body and find out how strong he is..."

" How did you know that?!" I turned to Riko and smiled nervously. All the basketball players stopped practicing and stared at me shock.

" Gomene... Data fills my mind when I want to know who that person is." I said, laughing nervously. " Anyway, what are you practicing for?" I asked and they told us the Inter high Preliminaries.

" Its you again!" Kagami yelled at my face and pointed at me. I gave him an irritating look. I left the place before anyone knew it and Akimara began screaming my name when I was already out the school. Hehe~

Akimara's POV

Where the heck did Maria go?! Did she leave me alone in Seirin?! I'll get her for this!

I started screaming Maria's name then sighed in defeat. TT^TT She did leave me alone! I growled and was going to leave when...

" Hello. Are you the girl's friend?" I screamed and saw a blue haired boy beside me. Where did he come from?! He was gonna give me a heart attack!

" Uh...Yeah. Maria is my friend. And..." I pointed at him and yelled," Where did you come from?!" Everyone fell anime style and the boy made a confused look.

" I was here all the time. And about Maria-chan. How did she know I was here? I'm Kuruko Tetsuya by that way." After saying that, my love at first sight patted him on the head. I nearly fell down.

" Who are you?" I passed out from fan girling and...

Author's POV

Akimara passed out and all the boys started blaming Kagami for making her 'dead'. Even Kuroko.

* With Maria-chan~*

Maria was laughing when she left Seirin High. Then she saw a certain someone in a street ball court. Akashi.

Maria's POV

What is Akashi doing in a street ball court? And playing basketbal? I was going to just pass by the court when he looked at me. I froze.

" Maria-chan~ Come here." Akashi says with a straight face and continues playing. How did he know I was here? We were about 10 feet away!

I ran over to him and watched him as he played. He was really good and some memories about my family appeared. My big brother and dad. I frowned and shaked my head. What am I thinking? That was the past, I have to think about my future. Yeah, my future to be Akashi's wife.

I grabbed the ball and looked at Akashi with a 'were-you-trying-to-hit-me' look. He shook his head and I nearly dropped my jaw.

" You're mind is so easy to read, Maria." Akashi says in a cold way. My eyes widen. Why does that have to happen when I'm at a disadvantage?! He's in cold-natured mode. I want him back to the ' Maria-chan~' thing already!

" Maria, answer me." I looked at him confused. He was scowling and glaring at me lightly.

" Huh?"

" I asked you,' Why were you in Seirin High?'" My eyes widen and I froze in the spot. H-How did he know?

When I didn't answer, Akashi nearly threw his red scissors right at my face. I began to have a bad feeling. Was he really gonna hit me?


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's POV

I stared at the Rakuzan High basketball team as they practiced hard not to be scolded by Akashi. I sighed as the cheerleaders glared at me for getting the attention of the 'HOT' guy. I wanna go to AKIMARA!

I sulked on the bench then my phone started vibrating which I was glad for, but I didn't know that it caught the red head's attention.

To: MARIA

Fr: ~~SECRET~~

Hello, Maria-chan! How long has it been since I last saw you?! Anyway, if you forgot who I was which is heartbreaking. Meet me at the park at 5 pm! Ja ne~

Who the heck is ~~SECRET~~?! Well, its kinda familiar yet my head won't let me want to know who it is. My eyes widen when I found out who it was.

" HAYAMA-SENPAI! YOU SENT ME THIS TEXT!" I screamed and he grinned like an idiot. And again, Akashi threw a really really sharp scissors at Hayama-senpai. He nearly got hit on his arm, but he dodged in time, well, he got a huge cut already.

" Kotaro! 200 laps around the gym, NOW!" Akashi yells at him and Hayama-senpai started running. I sighed and went to doodling.

( After practice...)

Akashi's POV

After everyone leaves the gym, only me and Kotaro were left. I scowled at him and he laughed nervously, pissing me off.

" Akashi-san, it was just a joke!" I glared at him and WAS going to throw my scissors at his face. Emphasize 'was'. Maria is here. She was in front of Kotaro glaring at me with so much hate, that really broke my heart.

" Maria, get out of the way." I seethed at her, but she ignored me. She merely replied," If you hurt Hayama-senpai then I'll get hurt too. I won't let you hurt anyone because of me. Now calm down, Akashi-kun." I sighed then placed my scissors back in my pocket. I grabbed Maria's hand and we walked out of the gym, leaving the relieved Kotaro.

We stopped walking in a deserted park and Maria stared at me confused.

No One's POV

Akashi smiled sadistically and knocked out Maria. He whispered in her ear before she blacked out," I'll never let anyone have you. You're mine and mine alone."

* * *

_**It isn't the end yet! I was just gonna tell ya if my Yandere!Akashi was okay... I hope it was.. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the chapter and there's a little twist in this story too!**_

* * *

Akashi placed Maria down on his bed then hand-cuffed her left hand to the bed post or something. Akashi smiled at Maria and gave her a kiss on the forehead then left the room to get some '**things**'.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

~~TWO HOURS LATER~~

Maria suddenly woke up and tried to stand up, but she fell back down when she noticed her left hand was hand-cuffed. Maria never remembered anything that happened before she even blacked out and that made her wonder,' Where am I? Where's Akashi-kun? What happened before I was kidnapped?!'

Maria took out a pin from her hair then unlocked the handcuff. Maria stood up and looked around then noticed that the room was blood red and there were about alot of furniture. Maria looked around for something sharp or hard to hit the kidnapper, not knowing it was Akashi Seijuro himself.

_creak_

_creak _

Maria turned to the door and saw Akashi smiling sweetly at her. That was creeping her out.' Akashi never smiles like that..' Maria thought and backed away as Akashi walks up to her.

" Maria-chan~ Come over here~" Akashi cooes at her which sent chills up her spine.' What was wrong with Akashi? He was never like this!' The 3rd thought echoed in her head. Her mind was telling her to use her ability to run really fast, but she was frozen in place.

Maria's POV

I stared at Akashi with shocked eyes. I wanted to use my running ability, but I was just... FROZEN! I felt the concrete wall behind me and I wished that this was all a dream!

" Stay away from me!" I yelled at him when he placed his hands around my waist. I was brave. I only stutter when something lovey dovey happened. I struggled and then I felt liquid dripping down my cheek. Blood. Did he just cut me?! Akashi licked the blood and...

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

" Maria-chan! Wake up! Its time for school!" I suddenly sat up, breathing heavily. Was that all a dream? I looked at my mom and she shook her head.

" M-Mom? Where's Akashi-kun?" I asked and she looks at me confused. My mom frowned and sighed," Maria, who is Akashi-kun? I was worried sick you didn't wake up early. You always wake up early..." I let my mom kept ranting and I blinked away my tears.

' So all that was a dream?' I sighed and told my mom that I was fine and all. I changed into my uniform then grabbed my sling bag.

I walked out of the house before waving at my mom 'good-bye' then I started jogging to school. But my mind was a bit hazy. Questions were flying here and there.

_ALL THAT WAS A DREAM?_

_AKASHI ISN'T REAL THEN? _

_I NEVER MET AKASHI, KUROKO, OR KAGAMI?_

_AKIMARA ISN'T HERE AFTER ALL?  
_

~~A WHILE LATER- AT RAKUZAN HIGH~~

I stared out the window and sighed, sadly. I replayed everything in the dream and smiled. At least, I met them, but I just didn't meet them in real life. I smiled sadly and heard the girls squeal. I ignored them and groaned.

" Is someone sitting here?" I shake my head, knowing it was the vacant seat beside me. The person sat down and stared at me. I sighed and turned to him with a glare," Stop staring!" Then I noticed it was Akashi Seijuro. But he doesn't seem to know me, shocking me greatly.

" No one orders me around, get that?" Akashi says, looking down on me. I was like a mere ant to him, but that wasn't shocking me at all. The thing shocking me was that why is this replaying... I already met Akashi, but this is an entirely different story... Questions were buzzing around my mind.

**WHAT IS GOING ON?! IS THIS EVEN REAL?!**

* * *

_**Well, thats the twist! I hope you liked it! SEE YA AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gomene for the long wait~ I've been busy lately!_**

**_Kagami: Yeah right! You've been busy reading manga and sulking!_**

**_HEY! AND how did you get here!?_**

**_Akashi: You left your chatroom key in your kitchen... * smirks*  
_**

**_GET OUTTA HERE! DX  
_**

* * *

Maria's POV

EH?! Without a second thought, I slammed my fists on Akashi's desk. Okay, I'm dead. I laughed nervously at Akashi and then again without second thought, I jumped out the window. ' What the heck is going on?! How can I even do this stuff?!' I pondered then landed on my bum. I stood up and groaned in pain.

" Maria-chan! Stop jumping out of windows already! Did Akashi give you another glare again?!" I turned to see a blonde girl sighing at me. Akimara?!

" Uh.. yeah.. Gomen-gomen..." I say laughing nervously, purposely trying to act and Akimara bought it. Akimara rolled her eyes and we walked back to the room.

While walking, I wondered. Soooo first things first, Akashi hates me and is not so obessed with me, I'm glad for that.. Akimara schools here which I'm glad at too and if Akimara is here... then shouldn't...

" Hey, Akimara! Wait up!" Yup... my assumption was right. The voice belonged to Kagami Taiga. Kagami gave me smile then put out his fist for me to hit it. But I was too clueless to do anything. " Oi, Maria. You gonna keep waiting and why didn't you enter the basketball practice dis morning? Akashi is pissed that you didn't practice." My jaw dropped.

OH MY GOSH! MY DREAM REALLY DID COME TRUE! I AM A BASKETBALL PLAYER IN A BOY'S GROUP! OH MY GOSH!

Lol fan girl mode~ I was happily dancing inside, but in the oustide I gulped and nodded. The three of us walked in and I saw Akashi glaring at me with a very creepy aura. That sents chills down my spine. I gulped again and Akimara and Kagami gave me a thumbs up. I face-palmed and walked over to my desk casually. Akashi was still staring at me and I sat down and stared out the window where I jumped out for my death. I sighed and thought,' What kind of world is this? How'd I get in here too?! First, it was the mega obssessed yandere Akashi and now its a more scarier Akashi who wants to kill me in any second!' I shuddered at the mere thought.

" Maria, why didn't come to practice?" Akashi asks in a very calm tone and I froze. SHIT! What kind of excuse am I supposed to make?! Tell him that I met him who was mega obssessed with me and that I don't even know about being in the basketball team?!

I was still in my head, totally ignoring everything around me. I was sweating really hard. I could feel a sweat trickle down my cheek. But without even noticing, Akashi's eyes softened a bit.

" Maria, answer me." I snapped out of my thoughts and had already an excuse. " Gomene, Akashi-kun... I-I didn't practice because-uh-... I didn't practice because I woke up late?" I say in a question more than a statement and Akashi bought it! I'm free!

" Don't even think you won't have a punishment, Maria." Okay, I'm dead...

* * *

_**Gomen if its short! My brother wanted me to get out of the laptop already sooo I hope you liked it! JA NE!  
**_


End file.
